


Halloween (One Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Demons, Drabble, Everyone's a kid Except Shiro & Allura & Coran, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Human AU, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), I Have Done a Major Oopsies, Movie Night, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scary, Shiro (Voltron) is Keith's Dad, no voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith moved to shut off the TV, but no sooner had his hand pressed the power button that the lights went out with a pop, prompting a little cry from Allura. The door slammed open violently, banging against the wall, and Shiro herded the group behind him, eyes fixed on the door, now hanging from its hinges."Maybe a fuse blew?" Keith suggested weakly. None of them laughed.Prompt: "You have a few friends over for a Halloween movie. You've just finished watching a scary movie when the power goes out and the door is slammed open."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shiro & Keith & Lance & Pidge & Hunk & Allura & Coran
Kudos: 12





	Halloween (One Shot)

**A/N: everyone but Shiro, Allura & Coran are kids in this. Shiro & Keith are having a movie night with their neighbors. Keith is Shiro's kid. The other kids are friends of Keith's. Coran & Allura are flatmates (i promise im american but i just binged all 4 seasons of the bbc sherlock series for the billionth time) in a complex down the street and happen to be coworkers of Shiro's. This will possibly later on gain a second chapter.**

A shadow moved past the window, but Keith just looked back at the TV, brushing it off as a branch moving in the wind.

Pidge yelped as yet another monster leapt across the screen with a bloodcirdling screech. Lance and Hunk huddled closer together, Pidge curling into Shiro's side and hiding her face in his shoulser. Keith just snorted. "Predictable."

Coran and Allura walked back into the room just as the monster screeched again, and Coran rolled his eyes. "Still watching that movie, ey?"

"Shut up, I can't hear," Lance hissed, leaning closer to the screen, though Keith noticed he wasn't straying far from his friend's side.

"It's over anyways," Keith noted. "Both of the monsters are dead. The survivors are free to leave as soon as they find the exit to the tunnel they were trapped in."

As soon as the credits started rolling, Pidge and Lance were off the couch, heading for the kitchen with Hunk in tow. "We need some hot cocoa after that," the small girl announced shakily. Keith moved to shut off the TV, but no sooner had his hand pressed the power button that the lights went out with a pop, prompting a little startled cry from Allura. The door slammed open violently, banging against the wall, and Shiro herded the group behind him, eyes fixed on the door, now hanging from its hinges.

"Maybe a fuse blew?" Keith joked weakly. None of them laughed.

"Hello?" Shiro called.

There was a hiss, and the candle Pidge had just lit went out. She dropped it and scuttled back on shaky legs, eyes wide. _"Shirogane,"_ a voice whispered, and Shiro went pale, but he moved forward, motioning for Keith to stay back when the boy made to follow him.

"I'm here...what do you want from us?" Shiro demanded, his strong voice echoing through the suddenly silent house.

_"Shhhhhhiroganeee._

Keith leapt forward, latching onto Shiro's sleeve. "Dad," he whispered.

Shiro turned, pulling him against his side. "We'll be fine. Take everyone to the spare room, hide wherever you can," he ordered quietly. The broken front door had begun to swing back and forth in a nonexistent breeze, creaking ominously.

With a final desperate glance at Shiro, Keith tugged Lance and Pidge away, never breaking eye contact with his father. Gathering his friends, he moved slowly for the hallway, making sure everyone got into the room before he closed the door behind them, peering out at his dad one more time through the crack between the frame.

Shaking, he eyed the room's occupants. He took a deep breath, and addressed the obviously petrified kids. Coran and Allura were the only ones who seemed reasonably calm. "Lance and Pidge, under the bed, you're smaller than any of us," he finally whispered after a cursory glance around the room. "Hunk, I think the closet's the only place big enough for you to fit comfortably. You'll be safer there than in plain sight on the floor or something." Keith turned to tthe adults, who were gently helping Pidge slip under the bedframe. "Aunt Allura and Uncle Coran, you'll both fit under the desk over there, but be quiet and don't move the chair too fast; the wheels squeak."

With Pidge safely hidden away, they instantly complied, though Allura turned back before she ducked under the table. "What about you?" she murrmured.

Keith nodded towards the rocking chair. "I can fit behind it. I hid there sometimes when mum and dad and I used to play hide-and-seek. You can't see behind it much unless you move the chair, but it's too heavy to just throw around."

Allura nodded and disappeared under the desk to join Coran.

Keith took a deep breath and ran for the door, thanking whatever God was listening that the room locked from the outside. The door had been installed backwards, and they had jokingly kept it the way it was.

He could hear Coran and Allura hissing at him from the other side of the door, but he just placed his palm on the wood in a silent apology and crept out into the living room. He covered his eyes with his hands as he emerged, expecting to see a body on the floor and blood on the carpet, but instead, when he finally peeked through his fingers, it was like Shiro was never even there.

The living room was spotless, the lights were back on, and the TV was playing some stupid soap opera. The sound was off, the changing screen casting flickering reflections along the walls.

Keith moved out into the light of the table lamp.

"Dad?" he asked, his voice quiet in the big, empty room.

A shadow moved past the window.


End file.
